1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates generally to plumbing fixtures and more particularly to a branch tail piece having an internal baffle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the plumbing field, it is well known to provide a tail piece for connecting a sink drain system to another source of incoming waste water, such as a garbage disposer or an automatic dishwasher. Such tail pieces are generally T-shaped and include couplings for securing the tail piece to the lower end of a sink strainer and a conduit leading from the waste water source. In addition, the tail piece often includes means at its lower end for mating with a P-trap or the like.
It has been found that such prior art tail pieces may permit waste water injected under pressure, as from an automatic dishwasher or the like, to be expelled from the sink strainer. This condition may present a health hazard when the dirty waste water contacts food or clean kitchen ware adjacent the sink. In addition, the waste water flow may be such that the sink is filled more quickly than it can be emptied by the drain, resulting in messy overflows.